The Talent to Reunite
by HellionYura
Summary: This story takes place 2 WEEKS after the battle between Ueki and Anon, and ignore the 6 month in the anime. The blank zai that Ueki wrote... How will it affect Ueki? The reuniting friends. There are a little bit of OCs... :D Enjoy... I guess? Rated T for mild violence and words XD Daily school lives of Ueki and his friends.
1. Robert's Sudden Attack!

**Chapter 1 – Robert's sudden attack**

**Note: This story had been edited.**

Holy shiz... I can't believe what I wrote on this fanfic. It feels like, the author for this story is an 8-year-old (Before I edited this story). It took ALL the courage from the world just to reread it again after a few months publishing it. I HAD to force myself to read this, and I admit, I did countless times facepalming. XD

Anyway, I edited this, hope it's better :3

* * *

It was a sunny morning. Your typical morning scenery. Wind blowing, trees shaking as if they are dancing and dry leaves that scatter around on the walkway, as if they were dancing along the wind's rhythmic pattern and made a nice decent sound. The natural song, composed of only the birds' chirping, wet cold breeze and the wonderful fresh dew drops on the leaves of the neat trimmed bushes.

The town is peaceful, just like any other town is. It's been a while since she last saw the town in this condition before. Once in a while, she would hear cars passing by and children's laughter. She's been wondering as to why the children are playing in the playground, since it's a Monday. The children also need school, right?

However, that thoughts didn't bother her one bit. Her mind is now occupied on how relieved she is after the battle. She was glad to see the indifferent town and how she missed this fresh morning feeling.

Mori, carrying her bag, lightly skipping her way towards the school. Her footsteps are slightly faster than before, eventually hoping to see Ueki to see how he's been after these two weeks they hadn't met.

"I wonder if Ueki's all right! By the way, what in the world did he actually wished for?" Still wondering about the zai that Ueki had written on the Blank Zai, she realizes she is already in front of the school gate. She paused a little while when she hears a sudden but soft male voice behind her.

"Good morning."

She was slightly shocked and for a second she thought it was Ueki, but as soon as she turns to look behind, she sees someone unexpected. Yup, it IS Robert! Robert Haydn!

"R-ro-robert Haydn!" She stutters.

"Ehhh...? Ueki-kun?" Robert looks around to see if Ueki-kun is around.

Mori is still in disbelief, never, for ONCE, did she expect to see Robert here, not even in her dreams! And now he is right before her. What else could she do other than run away. This is Robert, the fearful boy who had left her an impression of sadist and cruel.

"WHA- WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Mori shouted. Her brain has sent a positive signal to run away, but her body just wouldn't move. She's been stiff.

Not long after, the school bell is heard indicating that there's only 5 minutes left till the class start. All the students had proceeded for class. Mori sighed, "Looks like Ueki still hasn't gotten over his tardiness yet, huh?"

"Ermmm, I think you can go back for now, Ueki will come SUPER late today, so you can pick up a fight with him after school ends. But I think its better if you don't fight again, aren't the battles over alre-"

"Who's picking up a fight?" Robert cuts in.

"Eh?! Aren't you here to fight Ueki-kun?" Mori said in confusion.

"Nope" Robert teases. "Look, I don't know your name, but I know that you're Ueki's friend..."

"Your point?" Mori interrupts, not wanting to delay any minute as she will be late for class.

"To make it short then, I'm here because I'll be enrolling here onwards, got it?"

There was a few seconds pause, and Mori could only widened her eyes and her mouth was wide open that an average rubik's cube can almost fit in.

**Chapter 1**

**-END-**


	2. A New Friend

**Chapter 2 – A new friend**

**EDITED**

We all know that Robert has successfully transferred to the same school as Mori and Ueki. So after the seemingly stupid conversation, they finally proceed to their class.

As usual, Robert has to introduce himself in front of the class (Robert is 13 here instead of 14)

Just a split second after he introduced himself, the door flung open quite harshly and loud.

Everyone's attention quickly moves to see who it is at the door.

Ueki is standing there, with his right hand still gripping on the door handle. He is slouching, facing down as he is trying to catch his breath. Looking at him, everybody could have guessed that he ran full speed from his house to the school.

"I'm sorry, I'm late." He said.

"Whatever, get to your seat. Don't disturb the class." The teacher said.

"Ueki-kun…"

Ueki is surprised, knowing very well who that voice belongs to and slowly looks ahead.

"R-robert?" He said in disbelief.

Mori just sits quietly at her place. Not interested in anything that's happening. She slouched a bit and her left palm supports her head, with the elbow on the table while her right hand silently tapping on the table.

"You..."

"I transfered here just recently and has become your classmate." Robert smiled.

Ueki still didn't believe what he heard was right.

"Yes, yes. You go back to your seat, Ueki." The teacher said.

Ueki is still stunted there. Not moving an inch.

"Oi, Ueki! How long are you going to just stand there! Give him a polite greeting or some sort!" Mori finally stands up from her seat.

Ueki is finally awake, and took a few steps forward while closing the door behind him, finally giving a bow.

"Welcome!" He grinned

Robert nods, "Thank you..."

Everything seems awkward until the three of them return to their seats.

"Now… Everyone... Get along with Robert well, okay?" The teacher announced.

"Yes sir!" The whole class replied, some of them even laugh.

Ueki, on his seat smiles happily because he has a new friend that was once his enemy. He never thought this day will come. However, he didn't realize that something somewhere had made it happen.

Mori stares out to the sky, also smiling.

"Things are not really bad here. Instead, we got a new friend".

**Chapter 2**

-**END**-


	3. The Appearance Of A Former Group

**Chapter 3 -The Appearance of a Former Group**

****I'm sorry, it seems that Robert is out of character here. Since Robert's character was rarely showed, I can only get an image of a cold character. Being cold all along doesn't seem to make it more interesting. So I decided to give him a sadistic nature *me gusta*

* * *

The classes pass by smoothly. It is still Robert's first day. The bell rings showing that it's time for lunch.

"What the hell was that sound?" Robert's 'other side' suddenly appears.

"Ah, it shows that is now lunch time, the time for us to have our lunch, whether bento or buy food from the canteen. Sometimes people eat at the class and the rest of them go to cafete-"

"Stop it Ueki-kun! It's not like he knows nothing." Mori stopped him.

"But he's still new" Ueki frowned.

"Have you forgotten? All power users are from different high schools and that means Robert was also schooling at a middle high school different than us. And that means he knows all those unimportant facts you explained, besides, it's common sen-"

"Let's go Robert, there's no point in hearing her babbling all day long, right?" Ueki-kun told Robert while escaping the scene.

"You guys!" Mori shouts while Ueki-kun happily smiles leaving Mori behind, his hand on Robert's shoulder.

**_At the rooftop_**

"Wha… we arrived!" Ueki-kun said while yawning.

"Hurry, we only have 30 minutes left." Mori urges both of them.

"Is this how you guys eat lunch everyday?" Robert asked.

"Yep, before this I brought my own bento." Ueki said.

"Ueki-kun doesn't want to burden his beloved adoptive sister, so he asked her sister to stop making bento." Mori explained while preparing her bento.

"Then what does he have for lunch then?" Robert questioned.

"HERE!" Mori holds out her rather weird-like octopus bento.

"Huh?" Robert said. The background shows Ueki greedily eating his bento.

Robert went to take a little bit closer to the tentacles of the octopus that doesn't stop moving. It is when he realized that a needle-shaped steel moved while hanging onto one of the tentacles. When Robert looks closer to see what that thing is, it suddenly flew away together with the tentacle.

"Yahh! It's been a while since I ate this thing!" Chomp! Chomp!

Everybody looked at where the voice came from and found out who made that sound…

"SANO! RINKO-CHAN!" Ueki and Mori shout as they were happy and surprised at the same time to see them.

"Yo, long time no see, guys! Eh? You're here too, Robert!" Sano greets while making the peace sign on his hand.

"Hello, Ai-chan!Ueki-kun!" Rinko greets second.

"What brings you here?" Ueki asked. "It seems Rinko and I decided to school at the same school as you guys" Sano answered.

"But to think that Robert is also here, it seems like a surprise," Rinko said.

"Ahh.. It surprised me as well at the first place that I can also drop my heart back there." Mori teased and grinned.

"Is it really that surprising?" Robert said in dissatisfaction.

All 4 of them laugh.

It seems all of them are happy to be reunited together and this time along with their former villain.

* * *

I'm sorry I didn't include Hideyoshi in this story T^T  
I didn't know what to write from him. If you're a fan of Hideyoshi, I'M VERY SORRY!

**Chapter 3**

**-END-**


	4. Crossdressing

Chapter 4 – Cross-dressing

"It seems like we can only see you guys during break, lunch and after school session…" Sano argued. "Yeah, too bad," Rinko continued.

"Ah.. It's okay, after all, we are still companions!" Ueki grinned.

"Woah! Rinko-chan! We need to go get our assessments at the teacher's office!" Sano shouted. "AH! How could I forget that! It's just 5 minutes left! Faster!FASTER!" Rinko said in a hurry. Both of them escape the scene.

"Wah… wait for me! I'll follow you to guide you!" Ueki said and a moment later he also flees.

"Everyone is leaving so early. It can't be helped then, I'll have to clean this all by myself." Mori sighed.

"Maybe I can help?" Robert volunteers. "Ah, arigatou…" Mori thanked."

After a few awkward minutes, they finally walked together to class as it was 2 minutes left. They then began to chitchat,

"You know, Robert… About Rinko…" Mori started. "Ah, that girl... I really have no feeling towards her actually from the start." Robert answered.

"But, didn't you-" "Come on now, that's the past. Actually, I don't really care about here. I felt awkward." He said

"Why?" She asked. "Because… We're 2 years difference from each other, don't you see?" He explained. "Now that you mention it…" Mori thought.

"But, it's still bad that you're playing with her heart!" Mori said that for Rinko's side.

"Like I said, I hate humanity before right?" Robert responses.

"It's just that, I'm not interested in older girls. Haha. It's weird that I can't let out my evil side completely." Robert said.

"Don't worry, people don't change that fast… That's what Ueki told me. *Smiles well let's go, the performing art subjects are about to start." Mori rushes to class.

When they arrived to the class, the teacher is nowhere to be seen, luckiky.

"Oh, Mori-chan! Here,here!" A random girl of a group calls out to her. "What? What?" Mori said while heading towards them.

The girls began to tell her the things they wanted to. This time around, Ueki had come to the class and began chatting with Robert, about politics…

lol joke, like Robert would want to chat about something like that.

"WHAT!" Mori shouted until the whole class could bleed their eardrum.

"What's wrong, Mori?" Ueki asked.

"S-sc-school p-play…" Mori stuttered.

"Huh? Skull clay?" Ueki said. "It's school play." Robert clears his misunderstanding.

"Hello EVERYBODY!" The performing teacher suddenly jumps in and surprised ALL the entire class.

"As you can see, in 2 months, we're going to have a school play…. Bla bla bla and bla…." The teacher continues.

"Guess it goes again…" Mori said in displease.

"BUT, this time… IT'S GOING TO BE…. CROSSDRESSING!" The teacher announces proudly.

"Well, if it's like that, I have no interest in joining." A student speaks out loudly.

"It's okay! Because we'll be playing… 'The Crystal Princess and the Lightning Lady'.

"What the hell is that?" Mori asked.

"It's a new story made by the art committee." The teacher answered.

Then… Who shall be the:

Crystal Princess (Shirayuki)

Crimson Prince (Zen)

Lightning Lady (Ryuuka)

Crystal Princess's Companions (Rinka and Raiki)

*Note: This is kinda based on the manga 'Akagami No Shirayukihime'

Only the names, though.

I know most of you ever heard of this, but in case you never heard of this manga, I suggest you read it, though it's so cute XD

Don't worry this won't be the typical fragile heroine. In this story, both the princess and lady is a sword fighting woman plus magic.

Kinda sounded like cliché right? But I don't have much idea; this is my first fan fiction though so bear with me… XD

If you want, you can comment who you want the characters to play the role above. Well, I suggest Robert to be the Princess, though XD

And probably Sano for the Lady… o.o

Awww… C'mon, I think Ueki is not suitable to be a villain. He doesn't even have the sadistic side on him.

At least Sano got his evil smile… And you can imagine his rather than Ueki's…

*You CAN object any of my decision, just tell me and I will try to consider it,

Thank You.

**Chapter 4**

**-END-**


	5. Preparations

Chapter 5 – Preparations

The cliché part has already begun, sorry… But this is all an inexperienced author can think about at the moment. But, at least it's cross-dressing… XD

The scene starts showing the three of them chatting. Suddenly they heard a girl calls,

"Mori… Can you help me a bit here?" Her friend calls out to her.

"Yeah… Sure, one minute. Guys, I'll be back."

"Okay…" Both Ueki and Robert replied.

Heading towards her friend, she stunned a little bit. She saw a beautiful aqua-white dress that is filled with diamond-like accessories -shiny.

"This, this is…" Mori stutters while squatting and lifting the dress up.

"Yup, the Crystal Princess's dress… Beautiful isn't it? It's expensive by the way." Her friend replied.

"Is the dress paid using the school's money?"

"Yep… Well, not really, though. Just one quarter of it. Rinko-senpai's father's company paid the rest. She's so rich!" Her friend said.

"I see… Then why did you call me for?" Mori said.

"Let's see… Ah! The teacher asked you to look around, not buy though, for the Lightning Lady's dress tomorrow. But, you must go with the Lady though... Ha ha!"

"Who's the Lady, has it been decided yet?" Mori asked.

"No, not really. Right now, the highest vote is…. Uhmmm… Sano?"

"Huh? Sano? But isn't he a little too…"

"I know, I know!"

"What about the Princess?" Mori asked

"Currently Saito (random people) Ah well, goodbye, I need to prepare the props." She said in a rush.

"Ah, wait Ho-cha-"

"Sayonara!~" She left without even giving Mori chances.

Mori can only sigh to herself wondering who the Crimson Prince would be. But at the same time, she feels as she can faint at any time. Her back hurts. Her head started to make her to feel that she had headache.

"Ah, Mori…" Ueki bumps into her.

"….."

"What's wrong, you seem upset," Robert who just appeared, asked her.

"No, it's nothing… It seems, I'm a little dizzy," She answered

"Go to the infirmary, then. Stop troubling us anymore" Ueki joked around.

"H-hey! Since when did I-" Mori stopped suddenly. She seems to be thinking of something. "Yeah, probably." She continued.

"Probably what you guys said is true. I AM troublesome. Well, I'll go to the infirmary right now." She seems to be depressed at first, but she covers it by putting a fake smile.

Mori left them with the expression showing she's happy. Ueki then looked at her back while putting on a worried face on his face.

"I-I am so stupid. Why did I spit that out?" Mori regrets at what she said to Ueki back then. "I don't want to make him worry, but… SILLY ME!"

" Probably he can be it?" Mori seems to hear someone talking in a room with the door ajar. She can hear the voices clearly. It was the PE teacher and the principal.

"But Saito is just too-" The principal said.

"I know. He's bad at acting. How can he act as a girl now if he can't even act as a boy?" The PE teacher said.

"So, our only choice is that new blonde kid, huh?" The principal said.

"Just show me how you can train him. Maybe he had some talent? That ROBERT HAYDN guy." He continues.

"I… I understand." The PE teacher said.

"Wha-?" Mori is in shock. Luckily she manages to flee from the scene before the PE teacher comes out.

"Pfft… Rob-robert's gonna play?" Mori said.

"Ah, Mori-chan." Suddenly the teacher said.

"T-Teacher!" "We've decided." The teacher said.

"What? You've decided what?" Mori questioned.

"This play…"

"The play… What about it?" Mori asked again

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE THE PRINCE…"

Mori seems shocked.

"Okay, goodbye and good luck!" The teacher said while leaving her.

"M-me…?" She is very surprised but due to her headache, she can't seem to hold it anymore and she faint right on the spot.

**Chapter 5**

**-END-**

If you are somewhat sick of the daily school life version of LOU, then watch out for my next story. It is about the 5 of them, which is in a group of detective named 'The 5 Phantoms'. Thank you for your attention~


	6. Decisions

Chapter 6 – The Decisions

Eh~ I think I will not continue my next story, which is about the detectives. Cause I forgot what I have to write for the author XP

And I'm sorry I didn't update this story a long time ago.

Okay, back to the story.

We all know that Robert MIGHT be the Princess and Sano MIGHT be the Lady. And we all know that Mori WILL be the Prince, right?

"Mori…. Oi! Mori, you annoying girl~Wake up," Ueki said.

Mori seems to hear someone shouting her name. Her eyes were still blurry, so she could only see green and yellow coloured hair plus the blurry background.

"Oi stupid girl…" Robert said. "Close your damned eyes for 5 seconds and open it again. Repeat it twice." I want Robert to be a little sadist, I guess…

Mori did what Robert said and managed to improve her vision a little.

She seems confused as to where she is right now. "Where am I?" she said.

"The infirmary. You fainted just now, remember?" Ueki replied.

"Btw, it seems all the roles for the play had been decided." Robert said.

"W-who?" She asked.

Ueki grinned." You become the prince. Robert become the Princess and I am the Lady!" Ueki said.

"You know…" Robert said.

"?"

"I feel like... I want to go meet the principal and strike my Pick straight onto his face!"

Ueki and Mori gulped. Robert still hadn't got rid of his sadistic manner, though.

But whatever, they just laughed at his action just now and doesn't give a damn because he was already considered as they're alley.

"Speaking of which, what about your power?" Mori asked

"My powers are fine, why?" Robert said.

"Nope, I can't use much of my power, though." Ueki said

"Why?" Mori asked

"It's because, that last battle with Anon… I used up all my strength on my sacred treasures that I can't fully use my power." "But it worked fine on changing trashes to trees and I can only use up until Raika" Ueki continued.

"Haha!" Mori laughed

"Why are you laughing?" Ueki asked.

"No… Nothing… XD" Mori said.

"Weird girl…" Robert whispered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? I COULD CLEARLY HEAR YOU!" Mori shouted with a loud voice while getting ready to beat him but stopped by Ueki.

"Ah… Nothing, I just said that you are horrible, stupid, insensitive, idiot, ugly and… "

"STOP STOP STOP! " She screamed. She seems dissatisfied.

"Wow, it's quite lively here!" A male voice came in the infirmary.

"Hello guys, it's us…" A female voice is heard this time.

"Ah, Rinko! Sano!" Mori and Ueki greet them.

"Good luck! You three are going to perform it later, right? AHAHAHA!" Sano laughed.

"But, to think that Robert will play as a girl, and as the heroine…" Rinko said while holding her laughter.

"HAHAHA!" Mori laughed. "Never mind Rinko, you can laugh out loud!"

The girls seem to be laughing about Robert's role. Robert, of course, is clearly pissed at both of them and mumbled, "huh, girls!" saying that a girl's attitude is something to be expected.

"Whatever, but you guys should get going now, right?" Sano said.

"Ah! I didn't realize it was already 5.00 p.m (In this school they're supposed to get home by 3.30 p.m)

"Speaking of which, where's your house, Robert?" Ueki said

"It was alive until I was about to go to the school this morning." He replied.

"W-what happened? " Sano asked.

" Since I live alone, while my father had gone to some sort of place and didn't came back for a week. So I assume he's dead." Robert said.

Everyone have that confused face and said, " Saying those deadly words with an innocent face…" "SADISTIC!"

"I tried to cook this *&^%$# type of breakfast. So I leave it for a few minutes and went to watch the TV." Robert explained.

"What show?" Ueki asked.

"Killing 99 humans in a few minutes." He said.

"HE REALLY HAS NO FEELINGS?!" everybody said.

"Then what happened?" Rinko asked

"I close the TV and head to the school." He continued.

"Oi… Does this even make sense?" Sano argued. "What's the point on telling us then?"

" Eh, wait… What about your *&^%$#?" Mori said.

"Did it..." Rinko guessed.

"Yup, exactly! I was already outside my house and… I saw a huge flame licking my kitchen." Robert said.

The 5 of them suddenly become awkward.

"What did you do then?" Ueki asked.

"I left it like that." Robert said.

"W-W-WHAT THE HEELLL! Then where are you going to sleep, then?!" Mori shouted.

"That's okay, you can sleep in my house." Ueki offered.

"B-but!" Mori said.

"Well, there's no one in my house, anyway…" Ueki said.

"What about your father? Sister?" Mori questioned.

"Are they dead?" Robert interrupts.

"Shut up!" Mori told him to.

"I just said what's in my mind," Robert said.

"Somehow, Robert is an interesting person… Hahahaha!" Sano laughed.

Rinko just smiled.

"Well, whatever. Where did your sister and your father have gone to anyway?" Mori said.

"Emmm… My father had to go to Yokohama while my sister had to go on a camp in her nursing school. And I don't think it's a big deal for those two if Robert joined us," Ueki told her. "Ah, Mori can you cook dinner for us tonight?" He grinned.

"Hmmmm… Whatever! You two better buy the ingredients. Here is the list!" Mori gives them the list of what to buy.

"Roger!" Ueki grinned.

And the 5 of them go home to their respective errr... home?

**7.30 p.m**

"Ueki! Robert! I'm here! Open the door please…" Mori knocked the door of Ueki's house.

"Ah, welcome! Come in.." Ueki opened the door.

"Have you bought ALL the ingredients?" Mori asked.

"Yeah, now go and cook it!" Robert said.

"Yeah, yeah I get it." Mori sighed.

Mori then cook her… uh… 'Special meal' while the two of them went to complete the homework.

"It's done!" Mori said.

Her octopus meal was put on the table.

Robert quickly eats one of its tentacles.

"Thank you, Mori!" Ueki thanked him.

Mori smiles while preparing to go home.

"Eh, Mori, you're going home already?" Ueki said.

"Yeah… Why?" She said.

"You don't want to play games with us, later?" He grinned.

"Thank you, but I'm sorry. I still haven't recovered fully, so I want to just rest at home." She replied.

"Oh, I see… Well, then. Have a safe journey! And thank you for the food." He laughed.

"Yeah, sure. And make sure you two come to the school tomorrow. I just got a message from the teacher that we're rehearsing for the play tomorrow." She said leaving them.

**Chapter 6**

**-End-**

I'm sorry but my brain had a traffic jam so I can't make this story a little shorter. This story will end in Chapter 8. Whooo!


	7. The Play

**Chapter 7 – The Play**

Reminder : Mori is the Prince while Robert is the Princess and Ueki is the Lady.

* * *

The three of them are already at the school's hall, preparing to rehearse.

"Huh, I hate acting…" Ueki sighed.

"Yeah Ueki, I forgot to ask you something." Mori said.  
"About what?" He asked.

"What… Did you write on the blank zai?" She said.

Ueki just grinned. "Secret." He said.  
Mori is obviously annoyed and still forces him to spit it out.

"Yah you! Just tell me already! I have the right to know!" Mori shouted while grabbing his collar.

"Hey, you three!" The teacher called while rushing to them.

"Is something wrong?" Mori asked.  
"No, nothing. It's just that, I want you guys to take this script and read it in 10 minutes. We're going to rehearse it until part B." The teacher said.

"Okay…" Mori and Ueki said.

"I... Hate this…" Robert complains.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it anyway." Ueki said.

The three of them began reading it and rehearsing it. Unexpectedly, Robert is good in becoming the Princess. Everyone is surprised at his talents. Maybe that's the talent he got from beating BJ long time ago? Haha!

"Huh… That was tiring…" Mori sighed after the rehearsal ended.  
"Ah, we have to get back to class, now." Ueki said.  
"Yeah, whatever." She said.

The three of them head to their class to continue their studies.

The time passes by so quickly and it's just a day before the play. It was 4.30 and they had a curricular activity. With Mori being in a different activity as they are, Mori head to the class first.

"Huh…" Mori sighed. "Today's Netball training is really harsh… But at least I can rest for tomorrow. Teacher is being inconsiderate! Hmppph!"  
She glanced over Ueki's desk

"Eh?" She looked at Ueki's desk. There's something hanging onto his bag.  
She went take a closer look of his bag.

"This… This is the blank zai?" She said. "The talent to reunite…"  
She smiled. "That is so like Ueki… He wished for this?"

"But how dare he didn't tell me about it!" She suddenly becomes angry.  
"Huh… Whatever!" She cools down a bit.  
She is still proud of Ueki. A while later, she goes back home with a happy smile on her face.

**The Next Day**

"Kyaaa!" The girls screamed in awe of Mori.  
"W-what?" Mori seems displeased. It seems all the girls are fangirling over her.

Mori had to tie her hair and become manly and she wears her assigned clothes. "Eh… I am uncomfortable with this, though." She said.

"Wow, Robert. That fits you!" A girl said.

"Yeah, Robert. You look… Uhh... Beautiful?" Ueki said.  
Upon hearing their voices, Mori heads to where they are.

Mori was amazed at how Robert and Ueki are dressed. She began to giggle. Seeing how the two are dressed, it seems funny.

"What are you laughing at, glasses?" Robert said.  
"H-hey! I'm not GLASSES! I'm MORI AI! MORI AI! BTW, I'm not wearing them today!" She said.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen…" The MC began.  
"Ah, it started." Ueki said. "Well, good luck, you guys! I'll be going, then!" He left as he is getting ready for his role at the other side of the stage.

"No problem!" Mori said confidently. "The problem here is Robert!" She said.

"?" Robert said.

"The important role here is you! Don't you get it?! Cast away your ego and act like a princess, GET THAT?!" Mori told him.

"It's none of your business, glasses." He replied.  
"Urghhh! Shut up!" Mori exclaimed.

Upon calming herself, Mori seems to notice something.  
"Eh, is that Ueki over there?" Mori sensed something fishy.  
"Yeah, why?" Robert said.  
"No, nothing." Mori said.

**Mori's POV**

Weird. I think I saw someone taller than Ueki wearing the same dress. I couldn't identify him because he was so far away and he had a mask on. Perhaps I was thinking too much…  
Yeah, that's just my imagination!  
I hope so…

**Ueki's POV**

(Ueki is sitting on a couch in the dressing room alone, as his role will appear a little sooner. He noticed something weird at the door. Yup, he saw someone who looked the same as him but didn't sense anything fishy. -_-|||)

Ahhh… So relaxing…

Shirayuki! Give me the crystal! Eh! Ehem, ehem! Shira- no, SHIRAYUKI!  
Hmmm, sounds good enough. 'Satisfied Ueki' (Practicing for the play.)

**Normal POV**

*Knock knock (A knocking sound can be heard from the opened door.)  
Awh c'mon, you can still knock on an open door.

"Who's there?" Ueki said.

"Ummm… C-Could I ask you something, Ueki-senpai?" A shy girl entered the room. She looked as if she was 9 years old. She looked a little like Memory but her hair is longer. Still, Memory is much prettier. XD

"Um, sure!" Ueki smiled. "Before that, what's your name?" He stands up and walked closer to the girl.

"Name?" She asked.

"Yup! People called you that, no?" He said.

"Name… I don't remember my name…" She said.

"This girl is weird." Ueki thought.  
"Ah well, what is it that you wanna ask?" He smiled.

"Ummm… That… Eh, Wait! Wait Wait… Ah! I was thinking if…" She said.

"Yeah?" Ueki said smiling.

"If I could… Take away your **EXISTENCE**." She said with a creepy smile on her face.

"Huh?" Ueki moved a little backwards.  
By that time he realized that something was about to attack him from behind and he dodged it as fast as he could.

The 'thing' that attacked him was…

**Knives**

"This is troublesome," He said. "Looks like you're a power user, too."

She smiled.  
"As expected as Ueki Kousuke, the owner of the Blank Zai." She said.

Ueki stands up and remains calm while glaring sharply straight to her eyes.

"Here, here. There's no need to glare sharply at me. I don't like that eyes of yours." She said smiling. "So as you know, my age is older than you even if I look like this, though."

"Enough with your babbling!" Ueki said. "My role is coming. It's time for me to go get ready. I don't have time to mess with you."

"I'm afraid you don't have to act as the Lady," She said. "Because… There is already a REPLACEMENT for you." She grinned.

Ueki was surprised. "That means, the person I saw just now was…"

"Yup, the replacement. Now then, without further a due, let's destroy your existence" She said.

**On the Stage**

The red curtains were raised. Spotlights with colourful colours brightening up the stage. The colourful spotlight that makes it seems to be like a kaleidoscope amazed everyone. As soon as footsteps are heard, the spotlight that used to be colourful becomes a white spotlight which only focuses to a certain small places.  
Note: Italic handwriting shows that they were acting at that particular time.  
**Shirayuki – Princess – Robert**  
**Zen – Prince – Mori**  
**Ryuuka – Lady - Ueki**

Footsteps are heard. A woman walks on the stage and it seems as she was shivering. The backdrop shows a full moon surrounded by beautiful glittering stars. Her dress that was decorated with shiny crystals could clearly tell us that she's from a wealthy family.

"The weather sure is cold today…" She, no Robert said. "Hmphh! Whatever! That does not bother me at all! My will to see the beautiful full moon still surpasses this damned weather!" He acted it perfectly, though.

"OMG! Why the hell did he let go of his bad word?" Mori whispers in a strict tone in the left wing of the stage.

Robert continued on acting, and everyone was just amazed at how talented he was in acting. Who would've known that he can act so well? XD  
He acted and it's time for Mori, Zen the Prince to show up.

"My, my~ our cute little princess is still so lively even at night." Mori came in the stage while pushing her front hair upwards meaning to show that she looks manly in this scene, remember she should be a Prince in this play.

Robert sighed, "It's you again. What is it this time?" He said.

"Don't be so cold, Shirayuki-sama! I came with a good intention!" She said.

"You're talking about the marriage again?" He said with an annoyed face.

"Ermmm… Kinda. Just as expected of my future wife!" She teased.  
"There's no need to rush, you have plenty of time."  
"**One** **week**, that is." She smiled.

Mori steps closer towards Robert and goes behind him as if she was about to say something when a woman comes in from one of the stage's wings.

"Now now, what a lovely couple you guys are... Didn't your parents teach you to sleep early everyday?" She, no he said. Secretly, he brought a few small, long rectangular-shaped papers that have been cut into several pieces with him in his clenching fist.

"Lightning Lady?" Mori whispered.  
Of course, Robert heard her.

"Oi! Ueki, it's still early to show up! What are you doing?" The students from both sides of the wings whisper to him. Of course, it is not Ueki; it is the 'replacement'.

The Lady just smiled not caring about the surrounding. "Shirayuki-sama, Zen-sama, I have something to discuss about with you guys."

Mori is confused, since Ueki's part is still a scene after this. Robert remains calm, however.

"What is it that you want to talk about, Ryuuka-sama?" Robert said spontaneously.

The guy didn't say a word. Instead, he lift his right arm and murmured, "The power to change papers into-"

**BOOOMM!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**  
**-END-**

I've been busy lately, with all the examinations so I couldn't update it quite often but luckily the exam ended today *sigh. Whatever, and yay! I got a one-week holiday since we Malaysians will be celebrating Hari Raya since I am a Muslim. Don't worry, I fully respect every religion and I have NO right to criticize or complain over your religions.  
Btw, I'm so sorry that this time it's a bit long. As I said, please bear with me XD and I think it WILL end either in Chapter 8 or 9. Thank you for reading… I'm still a middle-school student, so there really are no high expectations on my fanfic. Well, chapter 8 coming soon~ :3


	8. This Is The Final Battle

**Chapter 8 – The Final Battle**

I'm sure you're not really looking forward to this story, but I decide to just continue this story and put it to an end.  
Whatever, I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story for like, more than a month O.O  
I decided that for my next fanfic I will do a one-shot story or whatsoever :)

Note: Sorry this story will be a little bit longer so I will to TRY to end it in Chapter 9.

* * *

**Preview for the last chapter:**

The Lady just smiled not caring about the surrounding. "Shirayuki-sama, Zen-sama, I have something to discuss about with you guys."

Mori looks confused; of course, since Ueki's part is still a scene after this. Robert remains calm, however.

"What is it that you want to talk about, Ryuuka-sama?" Robert said spontaneously.

The guy didn't say a word. Instead, he lift his right arm and murmured, "The power to change papers into-"

** BOOOMM!**

"**AAAHHH**!" The spectators shouted and quickly left the scene through the exit door as soon as they heard the loud and big explosion from the stage.

The crews from both sides of the wings panic and also leaves the scene. Some of them even stumble on the way to exit the scene.

**Meanwhile, Ueki...**

Preview of the last scene in case you've forgotten:

"This is troublesome," He said. "Looks like you're a power user, too."

She smiled.  
"As expected as Ueki Kousuke, the owner of the Blank Zai."

Ueki stands up and remains calm while glaring sharply straight to her eyes.

"Here, here. There's no need to glare sharply at me. I don't like that eyes of yours." She said smiling. "So as you know, my age is older than you even if I look like this, though."

"Enough with your babbling!" Ueki said. "My role is coming. It's time for me to go get ready. I don't have time to mess with you."

"I'm afraid you don't have to act as the Lady," She said. "Because… There is already a REPLACEMENT for you." She grinned evilly.

Ueki was surprised. "That means, the person I saw just now was…"

"Yup, the replacement. Now then, without further a due..  
_**Let's destroy your existence**_" She smiled creepily.

Ueki faces off the girl from before.

"What is it you want?" Ueki asked.

"I already told you, didn't I?" She said with a serious face. It seems that she doesn't want to play around anymore. She wanted to finish Ueki as soon as possible.

"What benefit will you gain from destroying me?" He said.

The girl became silent for a few seconds and said,  
"You haven't heard anything from the new God?"

"New God?"

"Wanko?!"

"Wanko? Whatever, the new God Inumaru had set a new rules." She said.  
"Whoever knocks down the holder of the current blank zai will gain a new blank zai."

Ueki was surprised, he never knew Wanko will set a new rules. He knows that something is wrong.

"Now, allow me to defeat the holder of the current blank zai!" She said.

"Tch!"

Right now both of them heard the explosion, **BOOOMMM**! (LOL)

Ueki was surprised.  
The girl confidently said, "Looks like he made it."

"Huh?" His eyes aiming at the girl.

She smiled. "That explosion was meant to knock down your friends, Ai Mori and Robert Haydn."

"HUH!"  
"Mori! Robert! I'm COMING!" He shouted wanting to flee saving his friends.

"Not so fast! Deal with me first!" She stopped him.  
Ueki had no choice but to stop.

"I haven't introduced myself do I? As a parting gift, I will let you know my name."

"Ran."

"The power to change marble into weapons!" She summoned her power right away.(?)  
She takes out a lot of marbles from nowhere and aimed at Ueki.

"I have no time to deal with you! Get out of my way!" He said still wanting to go and help his friends.

"Not a chance!"  
She throws her marble towards Ueki and the marble changes into a bunch of dangerous weapon (Knives, 'shuriken', swords, dagger and etc.)

Ueki dodged it easily and flies in the air.  
**Note: The ceiling is high... XD**

The weapons, of course, missed and stabbed the floors. (Sorry I don't know how to say it, but I'm sure you know what happened, at least...)

Without waiting, he started to attack her while she is off-guard.

"PICK!" Ueki shouts.

She clearly heard that and rushes to get one of the weapons on the floor. She quickly grabbed a strong large marble steel scythe and uses it to block his attack. The scythe was indeed tough. (?)

"Damn... If only I have recovered completely and could use all my sacred treasures, I would have already finished up this girl a while ago..." Ueki regrets not able to help his friends.

Ueki stopped his attack and landed on the floor. The girl is tired after blocking that powerful attack. She felt stupid after thinking of why she didn't just dodge it.

Up until now, Ueki still doesn't know that he can already use up until the 8-star Sacred Treasure, Namihana istead of the 6-star Sacred Treasure, Raika.

Ueki glances over the room.(?)  
Suddenly, he realize something...

_ 'The Entire Floor is Made Out of Marble'_

* * *

**Meanwhile, just right after the explosion, Robert and Mori...**

Dark and thick smoke covers up the stage area. (?)  
The auditorium/hall seat is empty because all the spectators had gone out to escape from danger.

Bubble of different sizes suddenly went flying around the stage.

"Don't underestimate me, scum." Robert said while giving his creepy grin. (The grin he gave when he first met Ueki)

The smoke then started to disappear.  
The Lady, or attacker was surprised. He thought he could finish them up just with that powerful blow.

Robert is in his bubble, spreading his arm to both sides. (?)

"My ideal, is to make it powerful that nothing can destroy this bubble except me," he said.

Mori is seen to be squatting down behind Robert, in the bubble while putting her hand on her head, eventually scared.

Robert released his power, and landed on the stage alongside Mori.

"N-no way!" The guy said.

"The power to change papers into-" He started to summon his power.

But his powers is easily stopped by Robert.

"Lame." Robert said while taking out his Sacred Treasure, Namihana to stop his attack. Robert whipped the guy (I decided to name this guy, Ron,lol) in his hand so that he can't use the paper.

"Your limit must be that we have to close our eyes to use your power!" Mori points it out of nowhere.

"..."

"I didn't even close my eyes." Robert said.

Mori's false statement had made her really embarrassed and she crouched down in a corner, depressed.

"Whatever, you can just crouch there for as long as you want." Robert said.

"Shut up! I am right here and you guys are starting your stupid conversation." Ron said.

"Fine. I will end this fight as soon as possible." He said.

**Mori's POV**

"Wait..." Mori thought.  
"If I just crouch like this,  
that means I am a useless person..."  
"Robert... He's fighting alone."  
"Ueki is nowhere to be found either."

She looked behind her and saw Robert fighting alone.  
"In the end, I'm always the useless person." She started to think that she is actually a stupid fool that always depend on others.

"No! It can't be like this. I must help. Help my friends and not crouching here depending on them." She stands and started to regain her confidence.

Suddenly, something very fast is heading towards Ron and Robert. Robert realize it and quickly move next to Mori, eventually taking out his Fudou.

"Fudou!" He said.

Another explosion occurred, but this time the smoke was kind of colourful.

"DAMN! Where the hell does this explosion came from!" Ron complains having only his hands as his barrier.

"Are you okay, Mori-san, Robert?" A soft voice is heard.

Robert released his Fudou.  
The two can see a person standing behind the smoke.

"Rinko!" Mori shouts. She was delighted.

"Hm! Another competitor!" Ron said.  
"It's fine." He remained calm.

"The more the merrier." He said with a sharp eyes glaring at them.  
"Playtime's over."

* * *

**Chapter 8**  
**-END-**

Huh~  
Lol nothing really to say. Not much.  
I wanted to make the battle more epic but, you see I am a complete newbie of this fanfic thing so there's nothing epic here, lol.

Anyway, I THINK the next chapter will be the ending. Perhaps... ¬_¬||

Goodbye and a happy day for you guys, lol.

By the way, this is how they look like:

Ron:  
Ayato Naoi from Angel Beats!  
At least both Naoi and Ueki's hair are green in colour BD

Ran:  
Alicia Melchiott from Senjou no Valkyria  
Not quite the same as my description but, oh well.


	9. The Talent to Reunite

**Chapter 9 - The Talent to Reunite**

**Preview for last chapter :**

_Suddenly, something very fast is heading towards Ron and Robert. Robert realize it and quickly move next to Mori, eventually taking out his Fudou._

_"Fudou!" He said._

_Another explosion occurred, but this time the smoke was kind of colourful._

_"DAMN! Where the hell does this explosion came from!" Ron complains having only his hands as his barrier._

_"Are you okay, Mori-san, Robert?" A soft voice is heard._

_Robert released his Fudou._  
_The two can see a person standing behind the smoke._

_"Rinko!" Mori shouts. She was delighted._

_"Hm! Another competitor!" Ron said._  
_"It's fine." He remained calm._

_"The more the merrier." He said with a sharp eyes glaring at them._  
_"Playtime's over."_

* * *

**Meanwhile, Ueki...**

An hour has passed... Both Ueki and Ran are looking really exhausted.  
The entire spacious room is a mess with all the cracks and the broken mirrors and wall.

"This is it...!" Ran said holding her breath.

"?"  
"I've used up 70% of my energy. The remaining 30%... will decide the winner." She said still looking tired.  
"What are you saying?"

"I'm sure you haven't noticed it until now." She said.  
"My level 2 is to change anything related to marble into all sorts of powerful weapons."

Ueki turned serious.  
"Just as I expected... She have already reached level 2..." Ueki thought.

Ueki is sharper than anyone have thought.

"Here I come!" She said while jumping off to mid-air.  
"Level 2! The power to change marbles into weapons!" She shouted.

The marble floor then crashes into pieces.  
Each piece turns to sharp dangerous weapons which operates by themselves. Their target is of course, Ueki. But, as soon as the weapons are off to hit Ueki, they missed because Ueki is no longer there.

"!"  
"Eh! Where's that guy?!" Ran thought.

"BEHIND YOU!" A loud voice shouted.

Suddenly, Ueki's 4-star sacred treasure, Mashu appeared and violently chomps Ran.

"AAAAAHHHH!" She shouted in pain.

Ueki was actually floating in the air.

"!"  
"UWAHH! How am I supposed to land with this entirely-covered-with-weapons-floor!"

Just then, plenty of towels that turned into metals covered up the floor area and enables Ueki to land safely.

"Sorry! I'm late!" A guy apologizes.

Ueki turned back, facing Sano.  
He grinned, "Let's battle again together."

Sano smiled, "Yeah."

"Ugghh!" Ran who is still in Mashu's mouth is still in pain.  
"AAAAHH! I'm sorry." Ueki said deactivating his power.

"You... How did you know.. Ugh.. My plan.. *coughs"

"Ah, you mean the marble floor?"  
"It's easy." Ueki said.

"I've already realized it 20 minutes after our battle. Through the battle, I wondered why you didn't even use it as an attack."

"Then... How did you dodged it?! My... Attacks was supposed to be as fast as lightning!" She asked again.

"As soon as I noticed about the floor, I think up of a strategy right away." He grinned.

"There, there. Just admit your loss already." Sano patted her hair.

"Stop it! I'm not a 9-year-old-girl!" Ran exclaims.

"Well, if you would like to excuse us, I would want to catch up with our friends. Let's go Sano." Ueki said.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Be a good girl, okay." Sano teases and the two of them leaves.

But this time, Ran didn't seem to get angry. Maybe she doesn't care what he said because there's more important thing she needs to do now.

Looks like Ran's position is not over yet. Her face looked serious. As soon as she examined that nobody is looking at her, she took out a walkie-talkie.

"Bshhh... Ron, Ron! Can you hear me?" She talked through the walkie-talkie.

Ron who was fighting Robert could hear her, since his walkie-talkie is connected to a single earphone which are already on his ear.

"I'm sorry, but Ueki defeated me. Worse, now there's an extra following him and they are heading towards you." Ran reported.

"I will immediately call Leader, so please spare a little time until he come. Pass." She said.

"Roger." Ron said.

* * *

"Ueki, just how did you manage to dodge her last attack?" Sano asked running.

"Simple. I took out my Pick and aimed it at the ceiling before the floor changes to weapons and I took out my Raika and rode up. As soon as the floor changes, I released my Pick to make her look I disappeared just like that. Quickly I summoned my Mashu and I landed slowly with the help of the friction between the air and Raika. I could summon out Pick but it was too late. I started to lose control and there you are, saving me." He explained.

"Ah, here we are!"

"Uwahh!" Ueki entered the stage boldly.

**Awkward silence...**

"Ueki, you should be a little cooler as the main hero!" Sano whispered from the back.

"Ueki! Sano!" Mori and Rinko shouted.

"What are you doing. No time to mess around..

Just mess with this guy." Robert said.

"N-not sure if this guy was actually using his words properly." Sano muttered.

"Oh my, this isn't fair." Ron said.  
" 5 versus 1?"

"You got a problem with that, piece of trash?"

"No, but perhaps two of you can come over to my side?" He said.  
"The girls maybe?"

"Tch! Stay close, Mori." Rinko said.

Ron smiled. His eyes started to turn red and aimed at Rinko.

Out of the blues, Rinko walked towards Ron as if she was possessed.

"Good girl. Come over here." He said.

"Rinko! Open your eyes, idiot!" Sano tried to stop her.

But Rinko just hit him using her super black glove (?) not caring what he said.

"Starting now, I will fight alongside him." Rinko said.

"Huh?!"

"R-rinko!" Mori shouted and steps forward.  
She saw Ron staring at her. She was shocked and immediately took out her glasses and wear them so as to make her look like a non-power user so that Ron won't possess her.

"That won't do. I can sense whether you're a power user or not." He said.

"ENOUGH!" Ueki aimed his trees towards Ron but stopped by Rinko with just a slap of her hand.

"Now, come to me." He said glaring at Mori.

Mori who was in a daze thought, "w-what is his powers exactly. Is it to possess someone? Or to make one unable to think properly?..."

Mori unknowingly runs to Rinko and Ron.

"Now Mori?" Sano said.

"Now it's fair. 3 versus 3." Ron said.  
"If you wanna know, I have three different powers."

"Changing papers to explosions, possessing someone, and...

**berserk."**

"Woah! That's not fair." Ueki said.

"There's no turning back!" Sano said.

"Don't delay any time. ULTIMATE BERSERK!" He automatically berserks.

"Stand on your guards." Robert told Ueki and Sano.

"HUARGHHHH!" He completely went berserk.

"Shit... How are we suppose to defeat him."

He rushes towards those three and aimed at Sano with his powerful punch.

Sano took out his towel and blocked it with the metal.  
He changed it back to towel and made the towel curl up his hand and changes it to steel again.

"UEKI! ROBERT!" Sano shouts.

"Kurogane!" Ueki launches his attack but the Kurogane was easily destroyed by Ron with his other berserk hand.

Sano continues to hold his hand, taking out another towel and this time changing it to steel on his leg.

"No good! I've lose much of my energy from the battle just now. Robert! Take care of him, I'll deal with Rinko and Mori!"

Rinko has started to make her move after she saw that Ron was in danger.

"The power to change beads into bombs!" She launched her attack towards Ueki who was heading towards her.

"Fudou!" Ueki blocked.

Rinko's hand was suddenly locked with Ueki's curling branch.

He deactivated Fudou and stared at Mori.

"Why... Why didn't she do anything?"

* * *

**Mori's POV**

I'm not sure what I'm doing. I saw Ueki fighting with Rinko. I don't know who I should help. Ueki or Rinko? Or perhaps Ron?

I'm confused. In the end, no matter whose side I am, I am always useless. Unable to protect and just seek for protection.  
What is this? I don't want to be useless!

My power... It's no good either. To make my opponents a glass lover? That's acceptable. But to think that the condition is to make that position. No one would ever do that, right?

**Normal POV**

"My ideal is... To make my Kurogane totally invincible." He then launches his ideal Kurogane and defeated Ron easily.

However, even if Ron was defeated, the effect on Mori and Rinko doesn't completely disappeared.

"That was lame." A voice came.

"Leader. It seems that Ron was knocked unconsciously." Ran said.

"Ran?!" Ueki shouted turning his head to face her.

Ran and her leader is seen to be coming from the audience's side.

"So you were there all along, watching entertainments?" Robert said.

"H-how come... Didn't Ueki defeated you earlier?" Sano said.

"Defeated? Yes, he defeated me. BUT DID NOT KNOCKED ME OUT." She replied.

She took out a marble and change it into a scythe.

Rinko, who uses all her strength to be free from Ueki's branches, is exhausted.

Ueki released his branches and let her rest aside since Rinko is still their companion. But he locked her with his trees so she wouldn't attack him.

_Again, the sharp Ueki realizes something about Mori._

"Come here and we'll face you." The strongest power user, Robert said.

But,

"Ran, bring that girl over to our side since she had already been possessed by Ron." Leader said.

"Yes, leader."

Mori who seemed like she just doesn't care about anything anymore just follows Ran's instructions like a cow.

Both parties, Ueki, Robert, Sano and Ran, Leader fought.

Ran uses her scythe to slash Sano in a blow.

"HUH!?" Sano spitted out blood.

Again, this time she uses the scythe to harm Sano once again and the blade, stabbed him violently.

He just couldn't understand why his towels, which is curling on all around his body didn't change to steel like it always do.

Sano was badly injured and didn't have anymore strength left, and he couldn't keep up the fight anymore.

"One down." Ran said.

Ran throws away her scythe as it was filled with blood. She took out another one of her marbles and this time changing it to a long katana.

"You guys still don't get it?" Leader said.  
"My power is to emit an aura that blocks power users from using their power."

"Then why can Ran use her power?!" Ueki said.

"I cast a barrier on her. And since this little girl (Mori) over here is also going to help us, I cast a barrier on her as well."

Leader moved closer to Mori.  
"But this girl over here doesn't seem to help us with anything."

Mori stared Leader with a blank expression but her hands...  
_She's sending signal to Ueki!_

Ueki saw it and chooses a suitable time to attack.  
Apparently, the things he realizes just now was true, Mori wasn't actually possessed. She just pretends to. The reason why isn't possessed was probably because of her glass.

"Should we just dispose this little girl over here?" Leader said.  
"Take this!" Ran runs towards Robert while getting ready to attack him with her Katana.

Finally, both of them are ready to attack.  
"Gulliver!" Ueki shouts.  
"Mashu!" Robert shouts at the same time.

The Leader grinned.  
While Ran is drawn to the ground to Robert's red Mashu.

"?!" Ueki was surprised why his Gulliver isn't working.  
"Idiot! You still can't use it!" Mori said in her heart.

"No, it's not because he can't use it. Instead, he can already use ALL of his sacred treasure." Leader said.

"Huh?!"

"It's because I didn't attack!" He continued.  
**Note : I don't even know if this is true.**  
"Gulliver can only be used if the opponents moves or make an attack." He said.

Leader seems more confident.

* * *

At the same time,  
Ran, who was drawn to the ground, can only lift her right arm which wields the katana, but with difficulty.

"No use." Robert said.  
"Goodbye."

A slight tears came out from Ran's eyes.

"Ranma!" Robert summoned.

Ran was successfully defeated. That is, dead. She was cut into two and pool of blood was seen below her...

AND ROBERT!

* * *

Bloods dripping from Robert's clothes.

Ran's last move, with much difficulty, she stabbed Robert even before Robert slashed her.

The wound was very deep. He alone can't take out the blade from his body.

Tears rolling down from his eyes. He didn't cry like a girl.  
But he groaned in pain.  
It's as if the Katana was alive and continuously hurting Robert.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Robert! Please! Hold on!" Ueki said in his heart.

Leader giggles. His giggles started to become louder and louder.'

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed crazily.

Ueki, who was very hurt, couldn't hold it much longer.

"How... How..."

"Hm?" Leader said.

Mori rushes to Robert and help to take out the Katana. Mori can't bear to see his face. She know that Robert was hurting so much. Tears rolled down from her eyes as she recalled what it is to be stabbed especially by a living Katana.

**"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!" **Ueki shouts**.**

He remembered the unconscious Rinko, the badly injured Sano, and the extremely deep-wounded Robert.

"Ran... She was also your companions! SHE DIED RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! YET YOU LAUGHED AS IF YOU ENJOYED IT!"

"WHO ARE YOU?! YOU HEARTLESS DEMON!" Ueki shouted as if he also feels the same pain as his companions.

Mori, who heard everything he said, couldn't take it much more and cried ever more while tilting her head on Robert.

"Go on! Go on and beat me! If you can! HAHAHA!" He laughed out loud again. (Not lol)

"KUROGANE! PICK! FUDOU! RANMA! MASHU!" He shouts wanting to make all his Sacred Treasures attack him all at once.

But it's futile. Everything that went to attack him was all disappearing.  
"Can't you remember? My power to emit an aura that can neutralize all sorts of power, including your treasures." Leader said.

"This... This is our last battle." Mori said while standing up after she had properly lied Robert down on the floor.

Ueki still can't calm down. He wants to attack the Leader even more no matter if he himself suffers.

"Calm down, Ueki. If you can't calm down now, our- no, all our friends will..." She cries.

She walks closer towards Ueki and leaned towards him from behind.  
"All of us will lose you... Just like that battle. Please... Don't..."

Ueki takes a deep breath.  
"It doesn't matter. As long as everybody's-"

"See!" Mori grabbed his collar.  
"You're like this again! Wanting to protect everyone but sacrificing yourself!"  
"Don't you realize how selfish you are?" She said.

"Selfish?"

"Yes! You are selfish! If you keep on doing like this, it will not bring benefit to any of us! We suffer! Yes, our physical condition is safe. But our mental isn't!"  
"Can't you just realize how it hurts to lose even one of our friend?"  
"It's better to suffer from all these pain, rather than losing YOU!"

Leader just stared straight at both of them in silence.  
"Mori, I'm counting on you?" Ueki said.

"Eh?!"

Ueki walked straight towards Leader.  
"E-EH! Hold it! Weren't you afraid of me earlier?!" He said, in fear, steps backward.

"I'm not! You may have a powerful power! But, it was just to stop other's powers! Not our physical power!" He said confidently.

He grabbed Leader's arm and leg using both his hands and legs.  
"Hmm! Powerful power! Weak body!" He said smiling.

"I am a Celestial Being! There's no way I can lose with you!" He said.

"Let me out! What kind of pose am I making!" Leader said.

"Hmph! The pose that enables Mori to use her power!  
MORI!" He shouts.

"YES!" Mori nods.

"The power to make my opponents fall in love with glasses!" She summoned her power.

* * *

Love suddenly fills Leader's heart.  
"Eh! W-what is this uneasy feeling! EH!"

"How does it feels like to feel LOVE for the first time?!" Ueki finally lets go of him.

"Heartless demon like you can never truly appreciate and feel love. You don't even love your companions!" Mori shouts.

"Finish him off, Mori." Ueki smiled.

"Heartless and Worthless Demon, Leader! Take a look at this masterpiece!" Mori throws her spectacles to the Leader.

The Leader catches the spectacles and went to take a look of it.

"T-this... Is a wonderful, no! IT'S A PERFECT-"

"Sorry to bother you but,

MAOH!" Ueki shouts.

Big explosions were made, this time, greenish black smoke was covering the whole auditorium.

Ueki's eyes were still in a revengeful stare, but, as long as Leader is defeated, his revenge is complete.

"Ueki!" Mori shouts happily running towards him.

Ueki smiled and turned towards Leader.

"You, what is your power?" Ueki asked.

"Didn't I... told you, it was... to emit-"

"No, that was not your power. That was actually, a special ability you yourself possess." Ueki said.

"That means he still have another power?" Mori asked.

"Then, what's your power?" Ueki questioned him once again.

He answered weakly, "changing... Love to... Hatred."  
He closed his eyes, eventually dead.

"So, he do have love for his companions after all..." Mori said.

Ueki grinned but he...

**fainted**.

"**UEKI**!" Mori shouts.

* * *

"W-what happened?!" Ueki is in a daze.  
He looked up the ceiling.

"Are you awake, Ueki?" Rinko asked.

"Huh?! Am I in the hospital?!" He asked.

"Yup! You must be hungry, right?!" Mori asked serving him her you-know, the octopus thingy...

"How is the kid?" A guy asked from the door.

"K-

"Kobasen!?" Ueki was surprised.

"Yo!" He grinned.

"Looks like your blank zai, has finally showed it effects." Mori whispered and smiled.

"Btw, where's Robert and Sano?" Ueki asked.

Both Rinko and Mori's face turned sorrow.

"Well, you see.." Rinko started.

"They are in the emergency room." Mori said.

Upon hearing this, Ueki rushes to the emergency room.

"U-Ueki! Wait up!" Mori shouted.

Kobayashi stopped her. "Let him be."

"Huh?!"

* * *

"Huff... Huff..." Ueki runs.

The emergency room was located. He stopped right in front of the room.

Coincidently, a doctor came out from the room.

"D-doctor! How's their conditions?!" Ueki asked.

"Oh! Are you a friend of these two kids?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Ueki replied.

"Well, their conditions are stable. They need to rest a bit without anyone disturbing them. But I don't know why kids at their age are stabbed this violently. What are they up to? Oh my..." The doctor leaves.

Ueki just stared blankly at the doctor.

"Ueki..." A voice is heard.

"Huh?!" Ueki looked towards where the voice came from.  
"Wanko!?" He shouted.

Wanko walked towards Ueki and bowed to him, apologizing.

"I'm sure you heard about the rules that who defeated the current holder of the blank zai will earn a new blank zai." Wanko said raising his body.

Ueki didn't reply anything.

"Actually, the Leader you fought yesterday... He was the one who forced me to create that rules. And after he received a report from one of his underlings, he immediately leaves and went to fight. But thanks to you, I had already took care of it." Wanko continues explaining.

"I knew it!" Ueki said.

"?"  
"Wanko is Wanko after all, right?" He grinned.

They both laughed.

* * *

Mori and Ueki both walked down a street.

"Hey, Ueki... How's Robert and Sano doing?" She asked.

"Mmmhhmm... The doctor didn't say anything much but he said their condition were stable." He replied.

Mori smiled. "I'm glad."

"Yeah..." He smiled, too.

* * *

The ringing of bell is heard.

Ueki yawns.

"Stop yawning, would you?!" Mori said.

They were in the class.

"Did you prepare lunch?!" Ueki asked.

"What?! You think I will prepare lunch for you everyday? Ask your wife!" She said.

"But I don't have one." He said bluntly.

"Of course you don't have idiot! Go and buy lunch at the canteen." Mori told him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He said leaving.

* * *

After buying their lunch, both of them head for the roof.

creaks... *Door opens

"SURPRISE!"

"H-huh?!"

Mori and Ueki was surprised to see Rinko, Sano and Robert shows up infront of them.

"Robert! Sano! Are you guys completely heal?" Ueki asked.

"I am a celestial being..." Robert mutters.  
"It's not really a deep wound." Sano grinned.

"But, I'm glad you guys made it safe and sound." Mori said.  
"Yep!" Rinko agreed.

The five of them are happily reunited. Their bond of friendship is certainly, deeply strong...

* * *

"WHY!? WHY DID I ONLY APPEARED ONCE!" Kobasen groaned.

Me: Uhmm... It's because you aren't the main character here, sorry.

Kobasen : Damn it!

* * *

**The Talent To Reunite**  
**-END-**

WOOO! MADE it at last! Finally, completed!

**Disclaimer : I do not own the series "The Law of Ueki". I wish I do, though.**

**Special thanks to you who have read it all the way through here and is patient XD**

**Thank you to Hotaru Miyano, SwanDark, xSimply-Simplex for your wonderful reviews! I deeply appreciate it XD**


End file.
